Unusual Attraction
by Naruxsasumi
Summary: Sasuke is a young martial artist with strong principles and due to unavoidable reasons now has to live with Naruto, a video game addict with no sense of responsibility. what starts as loathing turns into a passionate affair that went against the wishes of both family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto i'm just borrowing the characters for a while i promise to give them back.

The idea itself is not mine, all credit goes to Seventh circle generator for this lovely idea.

**Author's Note:** I went on a long break and i'm back-ish so like usual my updates won't be regular. I don't have a beta so my work maybe full of errors so take it easy on me. This story is one i enjoyed writing so i hope you guys will too. Then without anymore delay on with the story.

**Warning!:** This story may contain explicit content and is rated m. It involves two men having it on so if you don't like this type of setting don't bash and just find your way out of here, to do so simply click the back button and you will be off.

Pairings: SasuNaru

**Chapter One**

That Morning Uchiha Sasuke was training his student in the Uchiha dojo. Like every morning in the Uchiha compound Sasuke had to wake up and monitor his student's training. He was seated in a meditative posture watching his student walk into the room."Haruka is that the way a samurai should walk, walk straight and firmly!"Sasuke barked out his orders to his student

Said student rub at her sleepy eyes and still wearing her night shirt looked at Sasuke."Ni-san i'm so tired. Do we really have to do this today" she said with more than a little trace of whining in her tone.

Sasuke was unmoved by this request."Yes. As a true Samurai warrior you must hone your skills every morning. Now! Enough talking and start doing the 64 basic moves!"

"Hai" Haruka, the student, said and yawned tears gathering in her eyes. She walked to the corner and picked a wooden sword and starts swinging."Ah!" she cried with every swing.

"Louder!" Sasuke said.

"Ah!"She shouted louder, obeying her master who also happens to be her elder brother. She, Haruka, was the only student in Uchiha dojo. Ever since their parents died, no even before their parents died, people stopped coming to the dojo to learn the Uchiha technique. For some reason or the other they have all decided they no longer needed the skills of a samurai.

Haruka was now fully awake and sweating. She wiped sweat from her forehead and finished the last of the 64 movements. She looked up and grinned at her brother but he wasn't looking at her but staring at the far wall."Ni-san" she called tilting her head to the side and stared at him.

Sasuke notice the look on her face and got to his feet."You did well Haruka" he said as he approached her "But next time raise your hands like this, and push your chest out like this okay"

Haruka blinked as her brother showed her using her body how she should stand. She pouted and looked up at him."Ni-san wasn't even watching how do you know that i didn't do it like that" she said.

Sasuke did not even blink"Because i can see you even though i'm not looking." he said simply.

"Eh, is that so" Haruka was very distrustful of her brothers statement.

"Don't you trust your Ni-san"Sasuke asked

"Ni-san looked like you were far far away in thought. You didn't even notice that i had finished, now you say you saw all along" she placed her hand on her hips and looked sternly at him reminding Sasuke of their mother very much. Like all Uchiha, Haruka had the black hair and eyes but her young face was round and chubby. She was more cute than pretty and sometimes looked like their mother.

Sasuke grabbed at one chubby cheek."Are you calling your master a liar" he said.

Haruka flared around trying to get away from the stinging pain on her cheek."I'm sorry Master!" she cried repeatedly until Sasuke lets go

"Now go and get ready for school" Sasuke said standing up straight.

Haruka nodded and rushed to return the sword. She paused when she saw the two other wooden sword there. Those were the sword of the last two students that quit the school. She turned and looked at her brother."Ni-san, do you think anyone will come to our dojo some day" she asked. Haruka was just ten years old but she remembers how the dojo used to be so lively and how she received special treatment from the students that time. She missed it, almost as much as she missed her father and mother.

Sasuke blinked a little surprised at her question. He looked from her to the two sword and immediately understood."Haruka" he called and raised two fingers to motion for her to come closer.

Haruka walked towards her brother curiously and was flicked on the forehead for her effort. One Hand went to rub at the stinging place and she glared at her brother"Ni-"

"Don't you know that as long as this place is open there will always be students."Sasuke interrupted her."One day, this dojo will be so filled with people you would be surprise, for now we must keep it open okay."

Haruka forgot about the pain that had started to fade and smiled up at him."Really!" she said.

Sasuke revealed a small smile and nodded.

Haruka was so happy she jumped and gusto."Yay!" she said."Haruka was so worried that Ni-san will be the only one here, now i'm relieved others will come. "

Before Sasuke could ask her what she meant the little fireball had disappeared from sight, probably to go get ready for school. Sasuke blinked and thought. He couldn't understand what she meant, sometimes Haruka can be so enigmatic. He sighed and looked at the training room. About what he had said just now to Haruka, that was just plain talk. Yes if they could keep the dojo open surely one day students would come that was true but with this situation...It seems like Sasuke won't be able to manage even that.

Keeping the dojo open wouldn't pose a problem ordinarily but before his father died he had left a huge pile of debts that Sasuke needed to pay, failure to do so would ensure that the dojo as well as their home would be taken.

Sasuke turned and looked at those two swords. The last two had parked up and left four months ago causing every fighting chance Sasuke might have had to become wisp of dust. He no longer knew what to do. This was what he was thinking when Haruka had interrupted him. No matter how hard he thought about it, working seven jobs, no ten jobs couldn't possibly make up for it. Now he was thinking of dropping school so he could somehow, by some miracle sum up the money to give to the people when they come this Saturday. Sasuke was sixteen years old and not yet old enough to work at a good place that could pay him enough money to live on let alone pay his debts. The only option that remained to him was selling the dojo and he couldn't. Never! If he sold it, if he sold their family legacy then he had nothing left.

Sasuke shook his head and walked out of the training hall and looked at the rising sun. He would try, once again to keep this place open. Even if... Just to see Haruka smile like that more often.

LINE BREAK...

Sasuke was working hard under the sun. He was dressed in his usual outfit, a blue colored plain Kamishimo and a waraji . He pulled at the wagon containing a number of drums. This was his work, one of his work, he started working here a week ago. The money wasn't much but the work was hard.

"Ah it's Uchiha Sasuke!" someone squealed at the side, a female voice of course. Sasuke did not even bother to glance at them. He continued pulling the wagon to his destination. He heard sounds of people talking and felt eyes staring at him. He wanted to sigh but kept his face aloof and indifferent to his surroundings. This was the usual behaviour expected of the female populace around here. Sasuke did not care for appearance but apparently his was one that called attention constantly. Most especially the female species. Everywhere he went the people knew him. In this small town called Konoha everyone knew everyone and it shouldn't have been unusual but people from other villages also knew him because of his appearance. It was a nuisance.

Sasuke finished his work three hours later, by then most of the onlookers had left him alone. They can't look for long when Sasuke paid them the least attention. Sasuke was heading for his next work when he spotted a red head at one corner talking to someone. He usually would have walked by but this particular red haired was someone he knew.

"Gaara-kun are you ending things with me!"A female voice shouted as if she wanted to bring the whole world running towards her. A smack was heard. Someone got slapped, Sasuke could guess who. He smiled wryly.

"Burn in hell you Jerk!" the voice said again. Not a moment later a beautiful young girl comes running out of the corner tears in her eyes. She paused when she saw Sasuke and looked embarrassed but Sasuke didn't even blink."were you eavesdropping" she asked quietly.

Sasuke shook his head and said nothing. The girl lowered her head and ran the opposite way. Sasuke blinked once and turned as a red haired boy comes sauntering out of the corner. He raised his hands defensively upon seeing Sasuke and Sasuke raised one eyebrow at him. He could see the red mark of fingers on the boys pale cheeks.

"Oh Sasuke, it's just you"Gaara said with a sigh of relief. He looked about cautiously.

"Your conquest went that way"Sasuke helped, pointing in the direction the girl ran to.

Gaara sighed again."i really screwed up this time" he said

Sasuke shook his head and starts walking ahead.

"Hey wait! You, were you eavesdropping"Gaara asked running up to catch up with Sasuke.

"No, i didn't want to interrupt something important"Sasuke said.

"Something important? You mean my getting slapped!"Gaara was affronted feeling that his friend should have stepped in before that girl harassed him.

Sasuke did not smile and just said"yes"

Gaara's head drooped"As always you are so honest" he said with a sigh."Another one ended." he said

Sasuke made no comment. It was just like his friend to jump from one relationship to another with the excuse that he was looking for 'the one'. Sasuke already saw through his rouse long ago. This guy just likes receiving attention from girls, it was his weakness hence why he never knew the way of the samurai.

Sasuke has only two friends, and they were now in his house. Sasuke was tired and did not want to entertain anybody."Hurry up and leave you two!" he shouted at them.

Hyuga Neji already used to his friends coldness sat comfortably."Why are you trying to drive us from your home. This isn't a good away to treat people" he said and grinned.

Sasuke glared at him. This guy was the most annoying. The way he knew what to say to irritate Sasuke. Aside from glaring Sasuke said nothing more and just sat down quietly.

Gaara returned after collecting some ice for his rosy cheek."Ah nasty"Neji said and laughed"where did you get that hand print Gaara"

Gaara glared at him"don't start with me" he said as he too sat down.

"that Yoko is a slapper. That his going to be there for a while" he continued.

"I didn't even do anything wrong. That Yoko is too violent, i don't know what i saw in her"Gaara complained.

"I don't know what she saw in you, Mr playboy-kun"Neji said.

"If you two are going to argue take it somewhere else"Sasuke said tired resting against the wall.

"How many jobs you working now"Neji asked concerned.

"None of you business-"

"Seven"Gaara interrupted him.

Sasuke only blinked at Gaara.

Gaara shrugged"i counted sue me"

Neji whistled "wow that's a lot. How long do you have before you collapse."

"You two are so noisy."Sasuke said frowning"If you have any consideration for me you would leave immediately!" he said.

"It's because we have a lot of consideration for you that we worry Sasuke-kun"Gaara said

"Are you getting anywhere working that much. If i were you i would just sell this place and be over with" Neji said casually.

a coldness stronger than usual fill the air as Sasuke glared at Neji.

"Hey chill out i'm just messing with you" Neji said.

"I find your joke repulsive so please get out" Sasuke replied.

"charming as always"Neji said and stayed put.

"I've been thinking about it Sasuke why don't you want to sell this place" Gaara said" i mean there is no one here, you have no student Sasuke, so why keep it. A dojo without students is useless."

Sasuke got to his feet abruptly."What does it matter that the dojo has no student, it's my family's legacy. Passed down from generation to generation, i will not let it end in mine." Sasuke said sternly "If you two don't mind i want to go to bed so leave" he said.

"Then rent it out"Gaara said

"What"Neji answered for Sasuke whose only response was to furrow his brow at Gaara.

"You know if you let out your home you might be able to make enough money to pay those guys this Saturday."Gaara said and then looked slightly uncomfortable with their staring.

"That's brilliant Gaara!"Neji said and at the same time Sasuke said:"That's retarded"

the two teenaged boys glared at each other.

"why is it retarded" Neji asked affronted.

Sasuke ignored him and looked pointedly at Gaara."You said i should let out my home to some complete stranger are you mad" he said.

Gaara frowned but he was use to to Sasuke's way of speaking."I thought it was a good idea"

"you expect me to open my doors to complete strangers. Worst still, you want me to live with them? Me and Haruka. In what universe is that brilliant" Sasuke directed the last part to Neji.

"Is that the issue. Are you serious"Neji got up and gripped Sasuke's collar."you arrogant cow. Just who do you think you are" he snarled.

Sasuke gripped his hand and pulled it away from is collar."you never understand anything." he said and walked off.

Neji scoffed"Never understand anything. You are the one who's too arrogant!" he yelled back.

Gaara smiled after sasuke"What are you smiling at"Neji asked irritably.

"Sasuke, don't you see how much he cherishes this place. He doesn't want anything to change." he said.

"Eh, how so. I don't see how anything would change if he just rent the place" Neji said with another scoff.

Gaara blinked and looked at Neji."Don't you know." he asked,

"Know what" Neji said growing even more irritated.

"the Uchiha home has only being occupied by the Uchiha until now."Gaara said.

"huh! What does that even mean?"Neji asked.

Gaara sighed"For many years, not once has one who's not an Uchiha or have Uchiha blood in them slept under that roof" Gaara explained and pointed at the Uchiha home. It was an ancient Japanese building that came from the very distant Edo era. Buildings like this no longer existed or existed in very few numbers in Japan.

"it has become a tradition not to allow anyone who's not of Uchiha blood live in that home"Gaara continued.

"What's wrong with people from other bloodline staying here. Aside from it being a very old house i don't see anything special about it"Neji said and sat down crossed leg.

"The Uchiha family used to be warriors of the Kagemusha era. A well respected set of people. This home housed every secret each generation of warriors left behind, it's not that there was something wrong with other blood line but that people who are not Uchiha cannot discover the secret of the Uchiha" Gaara explained.

Neji started to see the building in a whole new light."i see. So there's this kind of history behind the Uchiha home"Neji smiled "do you think those secrets are worth something" he asked.

"Only to the Uchiha"Gaara said raising one eyebrow at his friend.

"How useless"Neji scoffed again."Anyway, why did you suggest it if you knew this already? Are you trying to cause a fight between me and Sasuke"Neji asked like a ruffian.

Gaara looked away and at the Uchiha home."I guess i thought Sasuke was desperate enough not to care"

And Gaara was right if the way Sasuke kept thinking about it was any indication, Sasuke was getting desperate. As Saturday drew nearer his fears increased. Sasuke walked up to the great portrait of his great ancestor."I'm running out of options" he said softly.

"Ni-san"Haruka rushed into the hall

"Haruka!"Sasuke said and walked briskly to stop her movement."What did i tell you about rushing into this room!" he said.

Haruka's eyes grew wide as if just realizing which room she was in."Ah Gomen Ni-san" he head drooped.

Sasuke sighed and took her hand to lead her out of the room. He shut and locked the door behind him before looking down at her. Haruka's face was still crestfallen. Sasuke crouched so he was on the same level as her."What's up" he said and lifted her chin.

Haruka looked up and tears glistened in her eyes."Haruka! What's wrong!"Sasuke said truly alarmed.

"Gomen Ni-san! I know that you told me before yet i still did something you don't like! Ni-san Gomen!" she starts crawling noisily.

"But Haruka this is not the first time i shouted at you" Sasuke said at a loss.

"No"Haruka hiccups "but you've told me plenty of times and so... Has father but i keep making the same mistake." she kept crying. Sasuke suddenly had a flash back

"Haruka do you have any idea how priceless these things are! If you ruin anyone because of your carelessness it can never be replaced! Do you understand!?"Father had said this words very sternly to Haruka as he prepared to punish her.

Priceless huh? Sasuke closed his eyes and thought this. Yet they can not be used for anything in our time of need. Priceless, more like useless. Sasuke was surprised at his own thoughts but they were his and they made him shake.

"Haruka."Sasuke called"it's okay. I don't care about those things in there. They are just things and not worth your tears now stop crying." he wiped at her cheeks.

Haruka tried to stop crying and hiccups a few times.

"Now what was it you want to tell me" he asked once she stopped crying.

"Gaara-ni-san s here " she said.

Sasuke blinked and nodded"Thank you Haruka, i will go see Gaara you go play" he said.

"Ni-san is not mad? You won't punish me for what i-"

"Haruka"Sasuke said and flicked her forehead"Don't do that again" he said

"Ow" Haruka shouted and Sasuke smiled as he walked away.

Sasuke was still unsure about his discussion with Gaara but he hoped it would all turn out okay.

"So, you found someone"Sasuke managed to contain his nervousness.

"Yes."Gaara nodded."Don't worry Sasuke if you don't like this person i can look again"

"It's fine"Sasuke replied"It's fine" he repeated distractedly."really"

Gaara looked on with worry. This thing Sasuke was trying to do was not among his principles or the principles of his family. In fact he was breaking a lot of traditions with what he was about to do."Sasuke"Gaara sighed.

**Tokyo 6:30**

A boy was seen boarding a train with a suitcase in one hand a hat pulled down to cover his face. Blue eyes scan his surroundings as he entered quietly.

two men in suits searched the train station. They looked everywhere for something or someone. They spotted the boy and started giving chase. The boy disappeared into another car and the followed him. One of the men pushed the door open and saw the boy standing there head tucked down."Young master please don't be stubborn and return with us" the man said.

the boy said nothing."Young master" he reached to grab the shoulder of the short boy and turned him but the boy that stared at them from freckled face and with gray eyes smiled toothily"Can i help you sirs" he said.

The men realize their mistake and glanced at each other. The horn was blown and the train starts leaving. They continued looking for anyone wearing a hat until they spotted someone outside the train wearing a hat. The train slowly starts moving. The person they notice from the window turned in their direction and removed the hat allowing blonde hair to flow free. The wind ruffled his hair and he laughed at the wind, at those two men who stared with growing horror. The boy waved enthusiastically at them."Ja ne O-san!" he said laughing and waving.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's Note:**

_I hope you liked it. I really don't know if my idea will reach you the way i want it to so please review and tell me all about what you think of it. See ya guys next time!: D._

Empty HTML document 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just the plot.

Author's note : thanks to all of you who followed i managed to write up the next chapter. Updates won't be regular but if i get motivated i will drop the next chapter. Read and enjoy.

Warning: it yaoi, boy on boy. It's AU.

Chapter Two

Naruto dropped his game box on his lap and reached for his black backpack with designs of purple scattered here and there. The zip was thick and gold. He pulled it open and a few bundles of dollars stared at him altogether should be about a hundred thousand dollars. Should be enough, he thought. He checked for some change and found a few yen inside the small pocket. He counted twenty yen and looked up with a frown. He wondered if this would be enough to buy him a decent meal. The train would stop soon at xxx station. He knew he should have changed the dollars when he was moving but there had been no time. It had taken all his time to divert the attention of his bodyguards before he was able to make his escape. His father would be furious, and his mother...Naruto didn't want to think about her. She was always so softhearted when it came to him. He didn't want to think what his running away would do to her.

He hurriedly shoved the bills into his kaki shorts pocket. and heft his heavy backpack unto his shoulder leaving one hand hanging freely. The train came to a stop and Naruto walked out. He spotted a security camera at the side and pulled his blue hat down to cover his ears then he walked with the crowd to wait for the next train.

His stomach growled at the sight of the barbecue meat on the other side of the road. He had managed to make it to the small village, Konoha was it? He didn't really remember the name but his contact had said it was a remote village. Good for people who didn't want to be found as the village was still behind a lot on the concept of civilization. On his way Naruto had seen a lot of farmers dressed like people from some kind of Japanese medieval era. He thought it was interesting to see pretty girls dressed in kimono, real cute. Still it was the sight of that strange meat and it's delightful aroma that captivated him. He was too hungry. He knew he was already late for his appointment with his contact but a few bites shouldn't hurt. Besides, he was paying good money so anyone was bound to wait. Without another thought the Naruto entered the store and ordered for some meat.

Uchiha Dojo

Sasuke looked at Gaara with more than a little irritation bubbling in his chest. " your friend is late" he stated. He was seated on a zabutonsmall(1) in seiza(2) with one knee raised and hands folded across his chest, as he had for an hour.

" yeah" Gaara replied looking outside through the open doors. " I wonder what's keeping him"

Sasuke shifted his gaze from his friend to the door. He had been against bringing the stranger to his home for their first meeting when he was yet to decide if it were prudent to allow someone he knew absolutely nothing about live with him and Haruka. After all it had been a desperate decision and now they were here in the training hall of the dojo. He was almost grateful that the person was running late, it gave him time to think and Sasuke thought it was not a good idea for many reasons. What if the elders found out. The elders had a say about how he managed the Uchiha dojo but they've showed neither hide nor tail since after his parents funeral. Sasuke's pride stopped him every time for reaching out to them for help. Father has always said to exhaust every possible solution before meeting those people for any help. Sasuke inhaled and stilled his resolve. He didn't have to accept that person simply because he needed the money, he reassured himself. He would observe them and judge if they would be suitable in keeping the secrets they might discover in the Uchiha household.

There was a sound outside as someone barrelled into the room. Sasuke raised his head a little stunned to see a boy about his age standing there with wide blue eyes the kind he had never seen before. Hair that shone like the sun was another thing he had never seen before. The boy's face was remarkably small and oval, his skin a tan color unusual in this part of Japan. The boy in turn stared at him his mouth slightly agape. " Naruto-kun, good you made it. What's with the hurry" Gaara's voice snapped Sasuke out from...whatever that was. He rearranged his expression to one of plain indifference but with a little contempt underneath." you kept us waiting for a while. What excuse do you have to say for yourself." He said.  
>Naruto panted a little from his run here. He didn't stop looking at the boy who asked him a question as he had since he entered. The boy was all black. His hair, his eyes, his clothes. They were all black but his skin shone like pearls. Naruto flushed at himself. What was he thinking, this was a guy. What skin like pearl. He sneered at himself.<p>

" I see you lack proper etiquette. " Sasuke said when he saw the sneer on the boy's face. Immediately a dislike for him started to bud. " i don't see any need to continue this conversation if you will not apologize." he said.

Naruto blinked. Oh right, he had been so caught up in his thought he forgot to answer the questions that had been directed at him. Still this guys attitude bugged him. " what lack of etiquette? I'm sorry I came late but it's not my fault that this place is so far away is it. I had to ask so many people on my way here." he said.

Sasuke raised one eyebrow. Who doesn't know about Uchiha dojo, surely it's been a while since it had students but it's name had not yet be forgotten...has it? This upset Sasuke even more. " Naruto-kun are you sure?" Gaara asked. " almost everybody knows where the Uchiha dojo is"

Oh so that was the name. Naruto had forgotten the name of the place. After he finished eating his meat at the store he tried to find the paper he had written it on but couldn't find it. He remembered that the place had dojo to it's name so he had gone around asking for the various dojo in the village. He didn't think there were so many. This was his fourth one. Why does a place like this need so many dojo besides in this age he thought the samurai era was over. He looked up at the boy whose name he didn't remember though he thought Gaara must have mentioned it on the the email he scent describing the place. He was dressed in black and white Kimono and a wooden sword tucked at his side. What a weirdo. Don't tell me this is the person I'm going to spend the next six months with, he thought.

Sasuke saw that the boy- Naruto- was daydreaming again. He frowned, was this an aliment of some kind. He looked at Gaara and his friend shook his head and shrugged understanding the question in his gaze.

" be that as it may, you should still apologize for keeping us waiting" Sasuke said.

Naruto blinked. Oh he was suppose to answer a question. " well, since it was partly my fault i will apologize. But know that it's only partly" he said. Something about the way the boy stared at Naruto made him feel like he was small and insignificant. This was a really strange feeling as when he was back in Tokyo with his bodyguards following him to school in a limosine he always felt above everyone else but now this nobody was making him feel this way.

Sasuke saw that this was the only half-hearted apology he was going to get he said: " very well you may take your seat."

Naruto ground his teeth together but sat down. He wanted to protest but that strange feeling kept him still. As a form of rebellion he sat with his legs stretched out. He noticed the twitch on the boy's face and smirked. Oh right, he needed to get his name and stopped referring to him as the boy in his head. " so my guess is you are going to be my roommate huh? What's your name?" he asked.

Sasuke was so irritated and not being one to hold his opinion in looked at the boy. " do you usually seat that way" he asked.

" do you usually answer question with question" Naruto asked and grinned. He was enjoying his attempt to break the mask on the boy's face. " besides what's wrong with seating like this. Back in Tokyo people seat around like this a lot." not true of course, they did have something called etiquette.

Sasuke looked at Gaara to confirm that. Gaara sighed and shook his head. His friend had promised to leave the negotiation to Sasuke and was really keeping to his promise. But Sasuke wished he would take up talking to Naruto. He was exhausting to talk to and within the short moment they've spent together he almost did things out of character." I see. My name is Uchiha Sasuke" he looked back at Naruto and said.

Naruto was shocked that the boy believed him- no Sasuke, that was his name- What an unusual name. Naruto blinked his surprise away and stretched out his hand with a smile. " I'm Uzumaki Naruto" he said.

Sasuke looked at the hand confused. What was he supposed to do with it. Gaara came to his aid. " it's good to see you Naruto-kun" he said taking Naruto's hand in his and shaking it up and down. Sasuke did not understand what that meant but he found the perplexed look on Naruto's face amusing. His lips didn't twitch to smile but he felt like he could.

The rest of the events can be summarized to end with Naruto placing a bundle of notes on the table. The bills were a hundred dollars each. Sasuke had not seen so much western money in one place, he had hastily chided Naruto about carrying that much money with him. The Dobe had not been pleased. He started an argument with Sasuke about how else he was suppose to get the money there. He was so loud. Sasuke dreaded the days that were to come.

Sasuke opened the gate and walked into the compound. There was a pathway that led to the main living room demarcated by two wooden pillars. There was a large table with chairs for seating around it and large and small vases standing on tables, shelves and near walls. On the walls were portraits of all the Uchiha elders including his father and grandfather. There was also the Uchiha symbol artfully drawn on the walls . (this writer can not do the description justice so imagine an old antique Japanese style house.) Sasuke stopped in the middle of the compound just near the tall sakura tree to watch his guest walk in with trepidation . This was the first outsider to ever step into the Uchiha household, Sasuke wanted to keep a watchful eye on him at all times.

Naruto was still a bit miffed about Sasuke pushing him away from opening door just so he could walk in first and had a slight frown on his face, lips pursed. He stopped, stunned by the sight before him, and gaped. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. It was...was like watching some old Japanese era anime, except more magnificent, come to life . No one build houses like this any more. It was not a mansion but a bungalow and from where he stood he could see hallways and the big living room. There was the two samurai sword placed at the holder and the portraits and the old style of chairs. Naruto hastily reached into his bag pack for his digital camera. He needed to take this so he could send it to his friends later. He opened the lens cap and position to take picture. After one click the camera was suddenly tugged from his hands. He blinked and looked at Sasuke's cold face then watched him smash his Olympus tough digital camera on the floor then stepped on it gracefully.

" NOOOOOO!" Naruto let out a piercing scream. He did not enjoy Sasuke's wince as he was much too pissed. "TEME! what the hell was that for! Why did you do that! Do you have any idea how much that cost? I had to buy that with my money! " Naruto yelled.

Sasuke only blinked, facial expression still as icy as before. " no cameras allowed. I'm sure Gaara told you about that" he said with such a normal voice it almost blew off Naruto's top in rage.

" what did you say" he gritted out, fist clenched.

" He must also have mentioned that everything you see here must not leave this place correct?" Sasuke continued unperturbed

Naruto thought that sounded familiar. Yes, Gaara had placed special emphasis about keeping the secrets of this place. It was all tiresome Naruto didn't bother to finish reading it. " you could have just said so, you didn't have to go and smash my camera like that?" Naruto pushed past Sasuke and picked his camera. The lens hung down pitifully. Nope, it was unsalvageable. Naruto turned and leveled a glare at Sasuke.

" I won't be able to monitor you at all times so this was best" Sasuke said and then flapping the sleeve of his kimono gracefully- Naruto thought it was graceful but now- arrogantly walked past Naruto. He scoffed ' I still have my phone ' he thought. He knew better than to voice it or it mind end up in the same fate as his camera.

" who care's about your stupid secret anyway. I bet is worth absolutely nothing." Naruto said and stuck out his tongue at Sasuke but Sasuke turned and looked at him so he had to look away and pretend he did not do anything.

Sasuke raised one eyebrow at Naruto and scoffed. " hurry up and follow me" he said.

Naruto got to his feet and made rude gesture behind Sasuke's back. He heard someone giggle and quickly dropped his hands and looked around. He saw no one at first but his eyes soon landed on petite girl. She had her black hair in two piggy tails and was wearing a sports top and shorts holding a cup to her lips. Her black eyes were playful as they looked at him. What a cute little girl, Naruto thought.

" Haruka" Sasuke's voice caused Naruto to look at him. He was looking at the little girl with his icy expression. " what are you doing home."

" Ni-san, I got off school early today because our last lesson was cancelled." she said looking away from Naruto.

ni-san? No way. Naruto looked quickly between the two. He could see the family resemblance but something was a little off. He frowned.

" and you came home by yourself? What if something had happened." His voice was cold. Definitely not the way to talk to your little sister. Not the way Naruto would talk to his little sister if he had any but sadly he was an only child. Naruto felt that he would have made a great big brother.

The little girl, Haruka had a small frown on her face. " I know the way home ni-san." she said.  
>" don't do that again. And what are you wearing, can't you see we have guest. I always tell you to dress as a proper Miko" he said.<p>

" oh come on she is just a little kid, no need to be so hard on her." Naruto had to say unable to endure anymore. "besides there is nothing wrong with what she is wearing. "

Sasuke turned a cold glare on him and Naruto flinched. " I did not ask for your advice, this does not concern you. I don't want my little sister to become like those girls in that city you come from" he said.

Naruto frowned and pursed his lips. " what's wrong with the girls in the city" he asked.

" do you even have to ask. They are corrupted and lack self-respect. "

"no they don't. They are cool and not as tight-assed as you are that's why you don't like them" Naruto argued.

Sasuke scoffed " that's what you think because you are just as corrupted as they are" he said.

" why you- " Naruto wanted to strangle him.

" it's okay i will go change so please don't argue anymore!" Hakura cried. Naruto shook his head and approached the kid. " oh sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, your brother is just a big meany." he said. She smiled at him then looked up at her brother, something she saw made her relax and she bowed and walked away. Naruto looked at Sasuke a bit puzzled but all he got was a cold shoulder and even more icy expression if that were possible.

He followed Sasuke to the next block of the house with a mixture of amazement and annoyance. The jerk didn't even try to give some information about the place only walking five feet ahead with his head held high. Stuck up bastard, Naruto thought. He was so busy hating he didn't notice that Sasuke had stopped and walked into him. Sasuke's chest was hard and his arms came around Naruto to keep him from falling and bringing Sasuke along. Surprised Naruto looked up and met the dark pool of black that was Sasuke's eyes. Such flawless Skin. He noticed how close they were and flushed, flabbergasted he tried to pull away and ended up tripping and taking Sasuke down with him. His head hit the wooden floor and though he had expected Sasuke fall on him he found the boy looking at him with all out irritation. His brows furrowed. Sasuke had managed to catch himself with his hand on either side of Naruto's head and his knee on either side of Naruto's hips.

" you damn Usrantonkashi." he said with his such a passionate voice Naruto's heart kicked into over drive. He stared wide eyed up at the beautiful face , heart racing and he didn't know why.

To Be Continued...

Author's note: so the first chapter recieved zero approval but i hope this would work out. I hope you liked it, if you do please drop a review, i would like to hear what you think. 


End file.
